Glitter
by Sour Schuyler
Summary: Chiisai, kawaii Yuugi reflects on the girl he can't have and the relationships he doesn't understand. It's cute. [One-shot] [No Anzu-bashing] [No Honda-bashing] [Shounen-ai] [Shoujo-ai]


"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." - CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow  
  
I just sat down and wrote this for the last half hour. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Yuugi stared.  
  
Yuugi stared in awe, and it was a wonderful thing that he wasn't drooling. Anzu was ibeautiful./i She was wearing her plain old, tacky orange school uniform, but she was ibeautiful./i Very much so.   
  
She didn't even know it.  
  
She'd been "almost" taken advantage of by several boys inside and outside of their school - Kanokure, for just one example. And Ryuuji Otogi had asked her to be a cheerleader. And then their was the time that she got held up at Burgerworld. Each and every time (excluding the cheerleader incident) Yuugi was there, wanting to save her. Every time he tried, it was mou hitori no Yuugi who did the saving. It was mou hitori no Yuugi who's voice Anzu had fallen in love with. Mou hitori no Yuugi. What a great guy, right?  
  
Yugi smiled. Of course he was. He loved mou hitori no Yuugi, not in a sensual way, but enough to consider him a big brother. However, he had never been able to be near Anzu without feeling hurt that she liked mou hitori no Yuugi more than him. But now..  
  
Yugi smile grew into a lopsided smirk. Honda, thinking that Yuugi was laughing at him since he just spilled ketchup on his trench coat, yelled, "HEY!" Yugi started to laugh now, and Honda's grimace just made him laugh harder. It was always frustrating for Honda to hear people laughing at him, unless they were asking for a fight. Although everybody chose Honda as the beta goofball of the Yuugi-gumi, the truth was, he could really kick grass.   
  
"Easy, Honda, really." Ryuuji placed his hand firmly on Honda's shoulder and looked at him, his eyes like a hawks. That is, a hawk with concern for its chicks, or something of that sort. Everybody could see that Ryuuji really cared for Honda. Whether or not Honda returned those feelings was another matter. But nearly everybody expected the two to get together. It wouldn't be a surprise, like when mou hitori no Yuugi announced who his koi was.  
  
Jounouchi.  
  
Yuugi closed his eyes, unaware that he was purring like some kind of kitten. The happiest day of his life would be the day that mou hitori no Yuugi got a separate body. Shadi had done it. It wasn't easy, and it had tired him out for weeks. In fact, Ryou was istill/i waiting for Ryou to give him and mou hitori no Ryou separate bodies. And then Malik and mou hitori no Malik.   
  
Yuugi shuddered thinking of Ryou. Ryou had somehow gotten it into his mind that mou hitori no Malik was something sweet. Yuugi thought mou hitori no Malik was off his rocker, but he compensated for it by blaming mou hitori no Ryou and saying that he hit his host one too many times in the head.  
  
Mou hitori no Bakura and Malik were also a couple.  
  
So nearly everybody had somebody. Yuugi opened his eyes. He was sitting in the last chair until the end of the table. Across the table was Anzu, talking animatedly to Kaiba. An air of serenity emitted all around her.   
  
She was wearing glitter.  
  
The glitter twinkled everytime she moved her face, and seeing how Anzu was a very animated person, they were winking like a dozen stars, right a Yuugi.  
  
He let out a sad sigh.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" Honda asked. Yuugi just frowned and stared at the red-and-white checkered tablecloth. Somewhere nearby, mou hitori no Yuugi let out a burst of raucous laughter in reponse to mou hitori no Ryou's boasts. Honda combed the table with his eyes, trying to find out what was making his little friend tick. He was good like that. He and Jounouchi had always looked out for him.   
  
{{Oi, aibou. Ore mou Yuugi o mamoru.}} Yuugi smiled and nodded. He flashed Duke a brilliant smile, one that seemed so rare these days because Yuugi just couldn't get what he want. Even with most of the obstructions out of the way.  
  
Most everyone had someone.  
  
Honda saw Anzu.  
  
i"Ohhh,/i yeah, that's right. Tragic, that."  
  
Mai Kujaku and Shizuka Kawai, heck, they even had each iother./i  
  
I'm waiting for you, Anzu, Yuugi thought sadly, alone in the department of romance, as Honda idiotically Honda pointed out, wrenching Yuugi's heart again and again (though it was not common knowledge):  
  
"It's a shame that Anzu's dating Seto Kaiba."   
  
"Ore mou Yuugi o mamoru." - "I also protect you, Yuugi!"  
  
Mou hitori no Bob - The other Bob  
  
Kawai - Shizuka's mother's maiden name (it really is!)  
  
"And happiness / Is everything / And anything / at all / when I'm... / with... / you." -The song "Happiness" from Oliver, I believe  
  
by Sour Schuyler 2004  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh property of Kazuki Takahashi 


End file.
